La tua cantante
by Kuny
Summary: Aquela era a canção de ninar de Bella para Edward. Oneshot. - Presente de aniversário para Sophie Wolf


_Discla__imer:_ Twilight não me pertence.

Nessa fic, utilizei algumas coisas de _Midnight Sun_ e _New Moon_, mas nada que seja considerado um spoiler gritante. E mais uma coisa: essa fic não é linear. Espero que não tenha ficado confuso.

Enfim, boa leitura para quem fica. ;)

* * *

_Para Sophie Wolf_

* * *

_**La tua cantante**_

**_-_**

_**Dó.**_

Ele sussurrava a canção de ninar – apenas um eco de sua melodia favorita - ao pé do ouvido de Bella.

"Durma... Está tarde."

"Eu não quero dormir."

Bella não olhava para ele. Os olhos chocolate dela estavam quase escondidos pelas pálpebras. Ela aconchegou-se ainda mais ao peito dele, agarrando sua camisa, como se isso a impedisse de ser tragada pelo sono.

"Bella, durma." Edward sussurrou, próximo ao ouvido. "Vamos."

Ela resmungou. A voz de Bella ficara falha, mas isso passou despercebido por ele.

"Droga, Edward. Isso é tão injusto."

A primeira reação de Edward fora zangar-se. Entretanto, logo ele riu, diante da expressão contrariada dela. O cenho estava franzido, mas as bochechas coradas e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados – as melhores notas musicais - não a deixavam mentir sobre como se sentia.

Então, Edward voltou-se para a canção de ninar.

_**Ré.**_

De novo, música. Era a canção de ninar que ele ouvira uma garota tocar, enquanto ela dormia.

E ele sussurrava a canção baixinho, desejando fazer coro àquela voz, querendo um dueto etéreo, soprano e baixo.

As vozes deles se misturavam e se entrelaçavam, em uma linha harmônica, intensa. Infindável.

_**Mi.**_

A primeira vez que a ouviu, coração dilatado, pulmão e voz, foi ali, em seu quarto. Sem a interferência de outros sons, apenas a lua, a noite e eles.

A luz da lua batia em sua pele pálida e nos cabelos castanhos. Ela se remexia inquieta sobre a cama. Nojo de si, curiosidade e dor apoderavam-se de Edward.

Havia, também, medo. Dela e por ela – medo de ser rejeitado, e medo se, caso ela o aceitasse, ele pudesse machucá-la. Porque havia uma parte dele – o monstro -, que não queria ouvir a música, mas tomá-la para si. E a outra parte também, ainda que de modo diferente.

De qualquer maneira, roubaria o futuro dela. A_ vida _dela. Tiraria-a da vida normal, de sua família, dos amigos... ele tinha aquele direito?

Edward resignou-se. Aceitou a idéia de que não poderia ter aquela música só para si; aceitou a idéia de que ela, algum dia, tocaria aquela melodia para alguém – alguém _humano_. Alguém que também fosse música.

Ele entreabriu os lábios lentamente, hesitante. Com receio talvez de interromper aquela canção tranqüila; talvez com medo de balbuciar uma despedida. Ele engoliu em seco - um adeus prestes a sair-lhe pela boca.

Então, de súbito, Bella chamou por ele. Em um murmúrio claro, em meio ao sonho. Ele não pôde dizer mais nada.

A voz dela ressoou dentro dele.

_**Fá.**_

Os resquícios das notas, a síncope daquela música ainda se propagava em seus ouvidos. Ele tentava traduzi-los para a partitura. E apesar de seus esforços, a composição permanecia incompleta. Ele não conseguia reproduzir a altura e tampouco os tons exatos da palpitação cardíaca.

A música só se fazia inteira e total quando tocada para Bella.

_**Sol.**_

Ele pressionava as teclas do piano. Cada toque vibrava o refrão – e este ressonava inúmeras vezes.

_Edward amava Bella._

_**Lá.**_

Uma pausa, naquele compasso. Precisava de fôlego para retomar a canção. Edward precisava de ar – não o dele, o _dela_.

A respiração dela era suave, em contrapartida com a sua, entrecortada. E junto do ar, vinha aroma. _Dela_. E ao mesmo ritmo em que o peito dela subia e descia, a música voltava, aos poucos.

_**Si.**_

Cerrou os olhos. Aquele era um hábito que readquirira desde que começara a velar o sono de Bella. Lembrava-se de que em seu novo começo, havia apenas escuro quando o fazia. Vampiros não tinham direito ao sono eterno, e sequer a sonhar. E mesmo recém-transformado, ele tentava adormecer – tentar ser _um pouco _humano. Ao abrir os olhos, Edward, apesar de não poder dormir, sentia como se tivesse despertado de um pesadelo.

Contudo, agora havia mais que trevas. Havia perfume de chocolate, havia música corada.

Ele levou a mão até o rosto de Bella; queria sentir a tessitura¹, a sonoridade densa que escapava através da pele frágil e tênue. Pele, veias, sangue correndo ali. O rumor do coração contido no peito e a voz na garganta. _Um canto._

Ela tremeu ao toque dele, inconscientemente.

_**Dó.**_

"Edward..."

Ele sobressaltou-se, mas logo se acalmou, ao constatar que Bella ainda dormia. O riso abafado de Edward acariciou-lhe os cabelos, e em seguida ele depositou um beijo sobre sua testa, os olhos fechados, como se tentasse dormir também.

Bella entoava uma canção. De olhos fechados, Edward apreciava melhor aquela música - os tons, os timbres de cada respiração, os acordes do pulso, as batidas do coração. Uma canção de ninar. A _sua_ canção de ninar.

"Durma bem, Bella..."

Estar com Bella era como se pudesse sonhar novamente.

**

* * *

**¹**Tessitura**: aspecto da música. Algumas apresentam uma sonoridade bem densa, que fluem com facilidade, e outras mostram-se com os sons mais rarefeitos e esparsos, produzindo um efeito penetrante e agressivo. Explicação retirada de: www . edukbr . com . br/artemanhas/ estilomusical(.)asp É só retirar os parênteses.

**N.A:** Menina, feliz aniversário! Era para eu ter postado ontem, mas não deu.

Sabe, eu realmente queria escrever aqui uma mensagem muito emo e piegas para você, mas não estou conseguindo. Então, só para você saber _(se bem que você já sabe):_ pode contar comigo, pro que der e vier. Desejo para você muitas felicidades e Kageyamas gritando _"Tá foda!"_! ;D Espero que você tenha gostado da fic.

Reviews são bem-vindas.


End file.
